


Early Morning

by SandraMorningstar



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMorningstar/pseuds/SandraMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond and Q lead lives full of live and death situations, chaos and destruction. Both are on the front lines in their own way. Their lives are far from ordinary and so is their relationship. On some days, however, even those two get a taste of domesticity and normality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> After two days of learning I just needed to write something cute and fluffy. And since all the longer 00Q fics I'm working on are anything but I decided to write a quick oneshot.
> 
> Special thanks to my lovely beta-reader EllaStorm who sent me her corrections before I could say '00Q is my OTP'. Ella, you truly are amazing (and I am sorry for all the angsty fanfic chapters I'm sending your way lately)!

They were as far from normal as one could possibly get. Q had kissed Bond when the agent had tasted only of death and gunpowder and had watched him drown his conscience in whiskey. Bond had seen Q give assassination orders without batting an eye and had held him at night when the weight of his responsibilities threatened to crush the quartermaster. They both had lost part of themselves in their service for Queen and country and they loved each other despite and sometimes because of it.

Together they were a force of nature. A forest fire that destroyed what- or whoever happened to get in its way and every success made them stronger. Even if Q suffered weeks of nightmares every time Bond dropped off the radar unannounced or came back more dead than alive. It didn’t matter as long as he came back at all. Bond suffered his share of nightmares, too. He loved Q with all he had – and he had to live with the fact that this made his quartermaster even more of a target than he already was. But Q was smart, stubborn and so wonderfully, stupidly brave that he knew all this and stayed anyway.

Once in a while, however, there was a calm between storms. Mornings, evenings or sometimes even whole weekends when they could indulge in blissful domesticity.

 

The early morning light flowed through the blinds so that the room was tinted in a warm orange. Q stretched lazily and yawned. He blinked his eyes open and wasn’t surprised to see Bond’s side of the bed empty. The agent always got up before sunrise for an early-morning run.

For a while Q pondered whether he should just turn around and go back to sleep but his sense of duty won out and he got up to check if there were any pressing matters MI6 needed him to take care of. Everything was quiet, though, and Q was faintly hopeful that he could enjoy his day off undisturbed.

When he stepped into the kitchen a freshly-made pot of tea waited for him, his favourite mug next to it with a yellow post-it note attached.

        Morning, Q! Went out for a run as usual.                 
        I’ll bring breakfast.                    – James

Smiling, Q poured himself tea and sauntered into the living room and out onto the balcony. The air was cool but not freezing any longer and the sky was unusually clear. Q let his gaze wander over the slowly-waking city below him. He rarely got to enjoy this view and therefore appreciated the opportunity all the more.

 

“You’re up early”, Bond said from behind him, the smirk almost audible in his voice. His arms wrapped around the quartermaster, hugging him from behind.

“Slept well, too”, Q said content. “You?”

“Mhm”, Bond hummed.

“How was the workout?”

“Wonderful. I took the tube to St. James’ park. You should really come with me one of these days.”

“I think I would collapse after two minutes trying to keep up with you.” Q chuckled. “And I enjoy waking up to the sound of you coming back and sneaking into the shower far too much.” He turned around and kissed Bond. It was a sweet, chaste good morning kiss. “What’s for breakfast?”

Bond laughed. “I remember when I had to almost force you to eat regularly. Now it is already more tempting than me?”

“Not more”, Q assured him with a grin. “About equal I’d say.”

“Come inside and I’ll show you. You’ll love it.” Bond kissed his cheek and led him inside. A cardboard box with a tasteful design was waiting on the modern coffee table. The golden lettering on top was in Cyrillic so Q couldn’t read it.

“Alec owed me”, Bond said as way of explanation. “And since we didn’t make it to St.Petersburg over Christmas break I told him to get this for me.”

Q carefully took the box and opened it to find it was filled to the brim with Russian sweets. He took one of the small pastries and tried it. It tasted ridiculously sweet and was filled with wild berries.

“This is amazing”, Q said with delight, eyes closed. “I also got a bunch of hand-made bonbons from Paris for you.”

“006?”, Q guessed. “What did she owe you?”

“Lost a bet.” Bond smirked.

“I’m not even going to ask what you were betting on. It’s probably illegal, immoral or both.” Q said and shook his head, holding back his amusement.

“Depends on the country”, Bond replied. Q rolled his eyes at him and took another pastry.

“Thank you, James. I love it”, he said, changing the subject. His tone was soft. “Are you free today?”

“I need to go to the office for my debriefing but after that I’m all yours if you want.” Bond wrapped his arms around him again.

“That would be lovely because it looks like I might actually get to have the whole day to myself.”

“Do you want to go anywhere?”, Bond asked and bent down to kiss Q’s neck “There are a few interesting plays on I could get tickets for if you feel like it.”

“I don’t know yet.” Q rarely felt like leaving his apartment on the rare occasion that he got to have some time for himself but once in a while he indulged Bond and went out with him.

“I’m up for anything”, Bond let him know.

“You usually are”, Q shot back dryly.

Bond chuckled. “True.”

 

In the end Q was called in to deal with some emergency after all and Bond was told during his debrief that there was a flight scheduled for him this evening that would take him to the other side of the globe for his next mission. There wasn’t time for proper goodbyes. Bond sent Q a text message on his way to the airport. Q only read it a few hours later when he finally returned home.

        On my way to the airport.  
        Should be back by the end of   
        the week. How does a   
        weekend in Venice sound?   
        Love, James

Q smiled and quickly typed his reply.

 

It didn’t matter that most of the time they only saw each other at work or for a quick shag afterwards and that sometimes they didn’t see each other for months. And it didn’t matter either that they rarely ever got to actually do any of the things they planned. What mattered was that they kept planning them. It was their equivalent of planning a future together. One week at a time.


End file.
